


Light even in the drakness

by greynight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greynight/pseuds/greynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story doesn't follow Hannibal the tv series but it might. Will and Hannibal have met and they are in therapy. Will is having more problems and visions than ever. What will didn't know was that before him there was another person that had problems just like him and yet not. Cassandra Black has been in hiding for years from Jack Crawford and the FBI. She's Betrayed by a friend and found. Now she has to deal with Crawford, The FBI, Will's visions, Multiple serial killers and a cannibal that has taken an interest in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hannibal or any of the characters except my oc's

I laid down sighing brushing my forehead pushing the bangs away from my eyes. Crossing my ankles together the door opened a man stood there looking annoyed she threw a purse to the floor. "Are you going to tell me what the hell you were doing with that bastard after class" he hissed crossing his arms. Sighing putting my gloved hand on my forehead the leather warming my really cold face. Winter in Baltimore is freezing!. "Caleb not today I cant deal with you being jealous right now" "Oh so now I'm neurotic and jealous!" "I just got off of work baby please He snarled pulling her long red curls out of his very fine face. "If its nothing then why wont you tell me why you met up with him" he hissed standing next to the bed. I turned my back to him exhausted. "Knock it off now your an adult at like one damn it" "No! Are you sleeping with him?! Is that it" I jumped off the bed grabbing his arm twisting it and pushing him to the ground just like my uncle taught me. He started to fight back I dug my knee in his back with my other hand I grabbed a handful of his hair I yanked it back. Gasping back he stared eyes wide. "When I say enough is enough, you listen to me Caleb" she growled anger laced in her voice. "B-" "Not another word you've said enough. I'm letting you go. Get up and get the fuck out, if your going to accuse me of something that makes no damn sense when you know that I'm dating you" I got off of him. Caleb looked at her with a look of a kicked puppy getting up off the floor he straightened his clothes. Adele's someone like you ring tone started. "Why are you still here" I said grabbing my phone. "Hello"? "Hello dearest one its time to make an appearance" Caleb sat back down next to me grabbing a lock of my hair twirling it through his fingers. "I was begining to get bored. Tell me where am I going, also when is my flight" Caleb moved closer pulling my hair over my shoulder. Kissing my shoulder moving up behind my ear, the other hand underneath my dress reaching my underwear he ghosted her index finger up and down. I let my head fall back gasping softly I closed my eyes. "A boarding school named Sweet water Academy In Ashland, Pennsylvania" Pushing me backwards Caleb sat on top of me pulling the dress up, he started grinding on me slowly. "What will I do at this school? Who am I looking for" "A student and you will find out who it is when you get there" "Fine see you soon" I said hanging up. "Your leaving"? Sighing looking up at the man one thing came to mind for him to shut up. "Caleb if you make it worth my while right now I'll forgive the bull shit you pulled when you got here and I'll take you with me" I said sitting up looking him in the eyes. "I'm no one's lapdog you can find someone else to do that maybe Jacob can help you with that" he got off of me getting his coat he walked out of the room. "Whatever bitch" I called out. Hearing the front door slam shut I took off my dress and got under the covers turning off the lights. Closing my eyes I fell asleep. My dreams have always been strange I've always had these dreams which is why I didn't panic in this dream. I was standing in a living room. A woman was sitting in front of a two cribs humming a lullaby. She got up from her chair and stood in between the two cribs looking at them both. Two babes sleeping calmly a boy and a girl both born the same night hours apart. Tears ran down the woman's porcelain skin her sapphire blue eyes turning puffy red. I walked to the beautiful woman trying to catch a look at the children. "My sweet babies I'm doing this for you're own good. Please understand I can't let him have you either of you" she said. I looked the babes twins a boy and a girl. The woman walked away from them and changed into a blue long sleeve and black jeans with black knee high boots. Looking at herself in the mirror she brushed her platinum blonde hair getting out all the knots. When that was done grabbing a bag she put diapers and baby clothes in it. A man walked into the room he looked at the woman still working then at the children. Staring at the strange man I went up to him and touched his cheek but he didn't acknowledge me which is what always happens i'm there but not there. "We have to move not I don't know how long he will keep that beast distracted" he said. The woman looked up at the man tilting her head to the side. He was dressed in blue jeans and a red short sleeve his light brown hair his shoulders. She met his bright green eyes and saw sadness and pain in them it become too much that she had to look away. "I know" she said finishing putting bottles in the bag. "Is this really- "Yes he will destroy them if he gets his hands on them. I can't let that happen" "There are other ways and you know it" he hissed. She glared at him full of anger and hatred. "I will not kill my own children!. If that is what you came to tell me then you should leave now and I will think of other options if I have to" she hissed back. "This is madness if they grow up and they are still together they will - "Why do you think I'm doing this?! Do you think I don't know that?!. This isn't easy so if you don't mind I have to get some other things packed"! she yelled. Watching this made me uneasy who were these people and who were they hiding from. Walking to a cabinet the woman sighed resting her palms on the counter. "If only I had met you before him" said the man. "How would anything be different I would still be screwed" she sighed. "I would have been there to keep him away" he said. Love a word that I've seen and only heard of but never felt that's what I saw in the man's eyes for the woman. An older lady walked down the stairs of the house she was dressed in a black thigh high dress with white leggings and black ballet flats. "Nothing could have kept him away from her that's why we are here" she said. "Long time no see" said the woman. "They are not going to last much longer" she said flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder. "Take the girl her bag is in the corner" said the man. She grabbed the black bag then went to the crib where the babe was sleeping. "Find her a happy family someone that will love her and cherish her" the older lady smiled weakly at her like an old friend. A dream within a dream these people were delusional if they thought finding the perfect family would make a child grow up normally. "I will try but I cannot make any promises that the family will be perfect" she said. The front door burst opened. A man dressed in a white long sleeve with black jeans and with black dress shoes. He ran his finger through his shoulder length black hair pushing it to one side. This must be the beast I guess. "Well that was fun too bad the boy couldn't be here to see this beautiful family reunion" he said extending his arms out wide walking into the room sitting on the couch near the door. I walked to the couch where the man sat down sitting on the arm of the couch touching his hair it made me think of the finest silk. "How did you find us" demanded the man. "If it isn't the great savior also known as the bastard that stole my woman taking a page from Paris and Helen of Troy I see"? said the beast smiling. "You seduced her into sleeping with you! What can't get a girl the old fashioned way"? snarled the man. The beast looked at the woman eyes filled with mischief and she couldn't meet his gaze. "Is that what she told you? Darling the things you say sometimes. You never told them did you"? he asked smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Really it's this kind of dream the slut and the psychopath lovely" I scoffed. The older lady I forgot about her looked at The woman seeing something that she didn't like. "What's he talking about"? she asked. "Let's cut the crap we didn't just fuck did we my little vixen" said the beast. "The hell do you mean by that"? asked the man. "It means I had her underneath me screaming like a banshee for more and above riding me like a cowgirl. I never had to force her. By the way have you had her in you're bed yet"? the beast asked smirking. "Oh damn this is like freaking Jerry Springer is Steve going to show up too" I said out loud. The man and The lady stared at The woman who was glared at the man taking a step back. A loud cry came from the crib holding the baby boy. I went over to the boy glaring down at him I sneered "This is why I will never have any children" "Whose children are these"? asked the beast resting his elbow on the arm rest and chin on his knuckles. "Why do you care"? asked the woman. "Nice going lady making it really obvious" I said glaring at her. The beast looked thoughtfully at her quickly realizing the truth. "Their ours" he said. The man took out a gun pointing it at the beast. "Well this is interesting" I said going back to the couch and sitting down. "That's enough" "Too true that is enough, they are ours are they not"? The woman backed away until she touched the wall. Feeling the beasts anger it was radiating off him it was exhilarating how calm he looked "This is going to be wicked" I smirked. "I have no reason to harm you but if you do not put my child back in the crib I will kill you" said the beast smiling at The older lady. "Take the child"! yelled The woman. The man shot at The beast making a move quickly on the other side of the room. Another man ran in he blood matted his short red hair head. Holding a gun The other man took out a dagger he threw hitting The beast on the shoulder. The beast pulled out the dagger smirking he licked the edge tasting his blood. The first thought that came to my mind was sexy. The man went to shoot again moving fast The beast took the dagger stabbing The other man on the side of his neck. The beast grabbed The man by his wrist shattering it flinging him into the wall. He grabbed The other man's dagger and sliced the man's face The man tried to get away screaming. "Run"! yelled The Woman. The beast looked up to see both The lady and one of his children gone. "Jesus woman did you not see what this man just did! Are you insane" I yelled. "Bad move my dear I was going to kill you're lover quickly like I did with Danny boy" sighed The beast. The woman looked at Danny blood poured out of the wound in his neck also from his mouth. "But now I'm going to have my fun with him. By the way was it boy or girl? The one that hag took"? asked the beast taking out his own dagger. The took his time taking out pieces of skin from The man's face, neck, and throat making sure not to kill him quickly he avoided cutting any arteries. The man's screams reverberated through the room."Talk about house of a thousand corpses this guy is good" I said shuddering at the screams. "Girl" trembled the woman. "So a boy and a girl well then now I have to waste my time looking for my daughter when I could have had her when she was born" "You would have destroyed her. I couldn't let that happen" "That wasn't for you to decide love" "Then whose decision was it yours who was going to decide the fate of my children" "That's just it they are not just yours they were mine as well and you kept this from me"! "I didn't want to but when he told me what they would be able to do I had no choice" "What do you think is going to happen when she grows of age and realizes she is different"?! " What are you - "She is not a normal child and she will not know how to control it" snarled the beast throwing his dagger through the man's throat. He started choking on his own blood with a last breath he died. "You killed him" whispered the woman. "Is that all you care about"? asked the beast. "Bitch you just gave away your own kid woman! All you care about is your man on the side"! I yelled. The baby from the crib started wailing so loudly that The woman covered her ears. The beast went to the crib picking up the boy who quieted instantly feeling safe. "You feel it as well my son you miss you're sister don't fret we will get her back" said the beast. Gasping I woke up trying to catch my breath I was covered from head to toe in sweat. My cell phone went off I got a text message saying Flight 242 4:45 am. Looking at my clock it red 3:50 jumping into a cold shower I couldn't help but think about my dream. Why can't I have a normal dream like fairies and pixie dust but oh no I always have these kinds of dreams when I get a job. Who were those two children and why was it so important to that woman to separate them from the father?. I sighed looking at myself in the vanity mirror getting out changing into a white suit with a black low tank top. I walked to my closet putting on a pair of black heels taping leaving a letter in script To Caleb From apparently your cheating lover I took one more look at my bedroom and walked out.   
(Jack Crawford POV)  
I walked into the morgue expecting Price, Zeller, or Katz to give me something to work with. Will hasn't been co operating with the therapy sessions with Dr. Lecter i'll talk to Dr. Bloom. "What do we have" I said. The body was mutilated almost beyond recognition it has to be from The Ripper. "We were able to figure out the cause of death" said Katz. Will walked in look. "Is anything missing"? asked Will. "Nothing was taken" said Price. Zeller was staring at something on the body. "The victim's name is Jason Mathews 28 years old he worked as a fitness instructor at Sunset gym in York, Pennsylvania" said Price. I looked at Zeller and then at the body he was looking at a tattoo on the body. "Whatever your looking at Zeller spit it out" I said. "The only area on this body was around this tattoo. Why"? he asked. "It's a hummingbird I need the room" said Will. I walked out of the room and took out my phone calling. "Dr. Lecter's office how can I help you" asked the secretary. "I would like to speak to Dr. Lecter if he has a moment" "One moment please" I watched Zeller he looked so deep in thought about something. "This is Dr. Lecter how may I help you"? "Dr. Lecter it's Jack Crawford I was wondering if you could spare a few days to go on a trip with us to Pennsylvania. We have a case and it looks like it's going to effect Will and I was hoping to have you around incase- "My patients are my priorty but I will see what I can do" "Thank you Dr. Lecter" "Of course" I hung up and will walked out of the room. "This killer isn't done it's like he's playing a game and waiting to get someone's attention" he said. "What about the tattoo" asked Katz. "That's not a coincidence" said a voice. I look over and there is another agent. "Agent Sloan long time no see" I said. Agent Maxwell Sloan his team was in charge of a case ten years ago. "This is his calling card"he said. "What do you mean"? asked Will. "That the corpse in there is an FBI agent that worked on a case with me and Jack ten years ago" he said. " The case was of twelve women around the ages of sixteen to twenty eight were raped and brutally murdered they all had a hummingbird tattoo either already on their body or it was put on their body" I said. "Who else was on the team"? asked Zeller. "Agent Morse was killed in the field and Agent Mathews is in a body bag" I said. "It's just you me and her" said Agent Sloan "You haven't found her yet"? I asked. "Who are you talking about"? asked Katz. "Her name is Cassandra Black" I said.


	2. 10 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and enjoy the chapter!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters in Hannibal only my oc's

3rd POV  
Cassandra Black walked out of a tattoo parlor with her older brother and mother. "So did it hurt brat"? asked her brother. "Shut up Juliek" she said smiling. "Din far kommer til å bli rasende , men det er vakkert" said her mother. (Your father is going to be furious but it's beautiful) (Her family is Norwegian) Cassandra smiled at her mom looking at the directions on how to heal the tattoo. "So why a hummingbird"? asked Juliek. "It's my favorite bird and I mean it's not like i'm ever going to get another chance to get one until i'm eighteen" she said. "Or until your thirty"said another voice. Cassandra looked up and saw her father. Juliek was almost an exact replica of him except their father had light brown hair. Cassandra and Juliek both have light blonde hair and their mother's bright green eyes. "Papa what are you doing here"? she asked. "Pappa må du ikke bli opprørt med mamma var det min idé Cassandra er på ære roll i år, og jeg ville at hun skulle ha noe spesielt" said Juliek. (dad please don't be upset with mom it was my idea cassandra is on the honor roll this year and I wanted her to have something special) "Andrew please- He raised his hand to silence his family. "Let me see it" he said. Cassandra complied showing him her new intricate hummingbird. He nodded sighing he smiled at them. "Juliek you will make sure your sister heals well it is very beautiful my little angel" he said smiling. "So your not mad"? she asked. "Just this once I will allow it" he said. Cassandra hugged her father smiling. "Jeg elsker deg pappa" (I love you daddy)

Cassandra's POV  
I gasp waking up looking around I see that i'm still on my flight damn it this is why I hate flying. Almost eight hours to get back to the states I swear I am never going back to Paris. I stare outside the sun is up I look at my watch it's still programmed to Paris time nine am crap the sun is barely rising here oh well jet lag it is then. "This is your captain speaking we are making our final descent please fasten your seat belts and we hope you enjoyed your flight" said the speaker. Now to find a place to crash until my place is ready. Walking out of the airport and finally in York Pennsylvania it's freezing cold!. "Cassandra black as I live and breath"! Called out a voice. Turning I saw my best friend Vanessa Thomas. The brunette hugged me tight as usual she surprised me. "Nessa how have you been" I said awkwardly hugging her and holding my luggage up. She grabbed my luggage and walked to her car through the snow might I add. "I can't believe you actually came we are going to have a blast"! She squealed. "A wedding Nessa is about appropriate behavior and etiquette" I said in my worst British accent. She turned and looked at me shocked. "Wench what wedding are you going to? You know melody is as wratched as they come! Don't make me leave you on this sidewalk " she smirked. "Why the hell are we going if you hate the woman and I can't stand the sight of her"? I asked both of us getting in the car. "Because if we don't she'll put it on twitter that we didn't show up and it'll be our senior year all over again" she sighed. "So basically you take a hit and then you hit her twice as hard and the drama slash fall out ends up in my lap" I whined. She looked at me with her Cheshire smile tempting me to admit it. "Fine but I won't be holding any earrings maybe this time she will be smart and take them off and learn to duck" "nah that girl is really good at getting on her knees- "Vanessa- "I'm just saying she would get paid better" she said. "You really hate this girl" "now your getting it! Where to"? "Closest hotel would be great" The car stopped in the middle of the road thankfully the road was empty. "Vanessa shift to parking at least please" I stressed. She instantly went into a parking lot as fast as she could. "I am so sorry" "it's okay just don't do it again" "your not staying in the hotel period my place is big enough for the both of us no arguments my Norwegian princess" I smiled at her this is why she is my best friend she doesn't let me argue unless it's important. It's been years since I've been home. So many memories I wish that I could forget. Maybe coming back wasn't a mistake maybe just maybe I can have a semi nor- "Detective Sloan is looking for you" Why do I even bother? "Why did he say anything about- "No I hung up on his ass before he could say anything after asking about you" Huming acknowledging her answer I let my head rest on the cool glass. The past is a destructive demon that I can barely handle. "If he called then it's only a matter of time till Crawford calls" I turn my head facing her raising an eyebrow. "Crawford is too Damn busy dealing with The Chesapeake ripper and Will Graham to even remember my existence" We finally reach Vanessa's place. Getting out I stare at the house mesmerized.  
17 years ago  
Two ten year old little girls one with beautiful blonde hair and the other with beautiful curly light brown ringlets were running through the sprinklers in a backyard. "Haha Vanessa hurry up" giggled the blonde girl. "I'm coming Cassandra! Where is Juliek"! She screamed. A thirteen year old boy grabbed Cassandra from behind swinging her around her squealing laughter. "Juliek"! "Haha now your my prisoner"! "No Vanessa help"! Vanessa gave a war cry and tried to tackle Juliek. He let cassandra go and let himself fall with the girls jumping on him. "Cassandra"! He yelled.

Present time  
"Cassandra are you okay"? Snapping my head towards her I stared at her for a minute she was at the door with my suitcases. "I'm okay Nessa let's go in" I said walking into the house that I haven't been around in ten years. "My parents are in Indianapolis so we have the house to ourselves" I looked around seeing pictures of Vanessa and her parents. "Did they know- "They knew that you didn't want to see them since it happened" I looked at the woman that has been there for me and never judged me. I knew that I was asking way to much of her but seeing her parents. I would kill them on sight. "You should sleep last room at the end of the hall" I smiled hugging her I went to the room. The room was standard guest room a bed a closet and dressers. I decided to just go to sleep deal with the world tomorrow.

10 years ago  
Cassandra smiled watching her brother and father arguing over who should make dinner. They were driving home from a hike in the woods. "Dad mom makes better food " whined Juliek. "I understand that son but your mother is exhausted from the hike" said papa. "Alright but Cassandra does the dishes" She glared at her brother angrily. "Don't put me in the middle of this Juliek I have homework tonight because you decided to flirt with my teacher " she hissed. "Now now children enough I will do the dishes and your father will cook " said mama. Papa grabbed hold of her hand kissing her knuckles he smiled. "You spoil them dear" "Look who is talking how you say you crazy old coot" Laughter filled the car out of nowhere another car slammed into the side of their car. The Blacks car flipped into a wooded area. Cassandra opened her eyes weakly and looked around she was upside down blood falling from her face. Looking outside she saw a pair of feet approach her papa's window they kneeled to knees. She couldn't see the top part of this man. An arm reached inside she whimpered getting Juliek's attention. He woke up gasping his nose was broken having slammed it against the glass. The arm touched their father's neck pulling back the feet walked away. "Papa" she whispered. Juliek pulled on his seat belt trying to loosen it. "Cassandra my back pocket I have a knife" "Mama wake up" "Cassandra my knife"! She looked at her brother and reached for his pocket. They heard foot steps and snapping twigs looking outside before going back to opening the knife. The arm came into the car a glint of light terrified her. The arm plunged a dagger into her papa's throat. Shocked and frozen Cassandra stared hyperventilating softly hearing her papa choke on his own blood dripping past his ears. Juliek took the knife and grabbed her seat belt. The legs stood up and went to her mama's side of the car. Grabbing Cassandra's shirt he made her look at him her eyes were blood shot same as his. They heard moaning their mother had woken up. "Andrew"? she asked moving around. She looked out her window seeing the legs. "Help us please" she said. Cassandra whimpered and tried to reach for her but Juliek grabbed her arm stopping her. He mouthed to her shaking No she clenched her eyes closed. The arm reached into the car it stabbed their mother in the chest she was still alive screaming in pain. Juliek covered his sisters ears trying to block out the screams. Blood splattered all over the windshield and the seat. The legs left to their fathers window cutting his seatbelt and starting to drag him away. Opening her eyes she stared at her brother. "Listen I'm going to cut your seat belt put your arms out to balance yourself" he whispered. Shaking her head frantically. "No nonono d-don't leave me" grabbing her head he made her look at him. "I swear I'm not going anywhere but I need to cut you loose I'm your older brother it's my job to protect you. I'll be right behind you" Nodding at him she put her hands down on the roof of the car. He cut her belt and then his own. They were upright she tried to look over at her mother. He turned her face not letting her see. "I'll go first then you. Cassandra if you even look at her I'll beat your ass do you understand" she nodded watching him crawl out of the car. Then she followed they were in the woods the middle of nowhere. Juliek took her hand. "Run let's go " he said. Running as fast as they could it was cold enough to see their own breaths in front of them. They heard foot steps behind them someone was following them. "Run don't look back" he yelled. Another person came out of nowhere grabbing Cassandra throwing her to the ground going on top of her. "Juliek help me"!!! she screamed. Stopping he jumped on top of the man punching him in the head repeatedly trying to get him off of her. The person behind them came behind Juliek hitting him with a rock on the head. "No please let us go"!!!she screamed. The man on top of her smirked eyes so black they resembled a beast.

Present time  
Waking up gasping and covered in sweat Cassandra put her hand on her chest. She looked at the clock that was sitting next to her on the dresser. It was 8 am the sun was out shining into the room. "Damn it" she snarled falling back on the bed. She knew coming back would bring those memories back. Rolling out of bed she got in the shower. Brushing her hair down she got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a black crop top. She went to her suitcase opening it taking out a black men's biker jacket on the inside it was embroidered J . Black. She put it on also her black high heel biker boots. Walking downstairs smelling the sweat smell of coffee in the kitchen. "Black three sugars"? asked Vanessa. "You remembered" taking the coffee sitting watching her friend sit next to her on the island counter. They sat in silence drinking the lovely caffeine. "If you don't want to go to the wedding it's cool with me. We could blow it off and- "Vanessa please I'm going to be okay they don't have any real reason to look for me. Besides Melody is expecting me not to show up let's disappoint the wench" Vanessa looked at her trying to read her but it's been ten years since she has actually seen Cassandra phone calls weren't enough. "Okay is there anything you need to do before we start to get ready"? "No I'm good" Vanessa touched her hand smiling she took her hand.

3rd POV  
A woman was standing in front of The Sweet Water academy. She took out her cell phone dialing a number. "Hello dear Mara" " Hello dear brother mine who am I looking for" "Whatever you want my sweet so many people so little time" Smirking she walked into the academy a high school nice she thought. Mara walked up to a young girl with red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a school uniform for girls a plaid red skirt white button up shirt with a red bow tie. "Hi I'm Mina I'm a little lost could you help me"? she asked. The girl looked at her stuttering away just like easy prey. "O-o-of course I'm Rachael what class are you going to"? she asked. Mara smirked brushing her hand against Rachael's. "Sex ed " she said. "I know where to go" Rachael took Mara's hand walking towards a hallway. Mara pushed her into a closet kissing her and fondling her. Pulling back looking down at the girl she saw that she was really into it. Pressing her into the wall she locked the door. "Well aren't you a precious little thing" kissing her she grabbed Rachael's thigh lifting wrapping it around her waist pulling the girl closer she grinded against her. Rachael threw her head back moaning. Smirking Mara took out a needle injecting it into her throat. Rachael tried to push her away but the room was spinning around and around until everything went black. Mara dropped her sighing taking out her phone. "Hey closet c17 hurry up let's get this party started"

Jack's POV  
Cassandra Black he hasn't seen her in ten years time flies. " So have you found her" walking into his office with Sloan after such a long time with Will, Beverly, and now Hannibal. "No that women is like a ghost" "Who exactly is this woman?Will asked. "She's a victim of the Bayrise murders" "What makes her so special"? asked Beverly. Jack and Sloan looked at each other grimacing. "She's the only survivor to escape from the Bayrise Butcher " said Jack. "Not only that but she can analyze crime scenes better than most. She has this thing that can make her sense what the victim was last feeling or be able to see the crime scene all the while she's being the victim. Sometime she has convulsions over it because she says that she's feeling while the victim is being attacked " said Sloan. Will looked at Jack horrified realizing what that means exactly. "She feels their pain. You want to use this woman her ability to find the butcher"? he asked. "It's the only way that I see it working" said Sloan. "Jack don't do this I can get this guy without having to force her to relieve the murders" will said desperately. He didn't want anyone else to feel the pain of the victims it's like when he uses his empathy to be the killers. "I'm sorry will it's the only way " said jack.


End file.
